


Some Enchanted Evening

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunnymund did not take too well to things aerial, Easter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, in which Jack took Bunnymud for a spin in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost took Bunnymund out for a little spin. </p>
<p>In the air. </p>
<p>Naturally, being the ground-loving Spring spirit he is, Bunnymund did not do so well tumbling about in the sky. Then a moment happened. Coupled with Jack Frost being himself, all fun and loving and concerned and cute and…wait, what?</p>
<p>Songfic of sorts, with edited lyrics since Jack is most definitely lacking female bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I use British English, so certain words will take on a different way of spelling. Like “color” vs. “colour”, “realize” vs. “realise”, and “practice” vs. “practise”. On a side note, I use “practice” when referring to the noun form. =P
> 
> So…I went to an Il Divo – A Musical Affair concert and they sung Some Enchanted Evening. One of the best songs out there, from the musical South Pacific (The only decent song from South Pacific, actually).
> 
> Naturally plot bunnies (pun intended) began running amuck, and this fanfic was born. I may have let out a girly shriek when they sung it, but you won’t hear me admit it even at gunpoint. Soooo totally worth the 100 bucks I spent on the ticket. 
> 
> And if I totally went overboard with the adjectives and similes for this story, well…I’m not sorry for it one bit. I was in the zone.
> 
> A Happy Easter to everyone. May Bunnymund spread hope and googlies aplenty to everyone! =D

“The skies are alive…”                                                

Jack Frost hummed a familiar tune and did a twirl and a loop-de-loop as he flew freely across the night sky. The laughter hiding behind his words made it clear that he was perfectly aware of the original lyrics, but decided a little Guardian-of-Fun twist was in order. Pure bliss overcame him as he soared on through the clouds, the Moon wandering across the sky as evening slowly inched towards night. Sheer ecstasy rang clear in his eyes as he let out a whoop of joy and spiraled upwards around a cloud column.

In short, Jack Frost is feeling thoroughly at ease with the world now.

_“Bleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghh…ugh...”_

Jack remained undeterred at the upheaval noises coming from behind him.

“…with the sound of spewed chunky greens.” Jack finished and schooled his features into an innocent look. It made the impish trickster looked like a baby rat.

He snuck a glimpse behind and took in the sight of an evidently nauseated Bunnymund. The giant lagomorph looked absolutely wretched, several shades of unearthly green flitting across his face as he tried to hold it in. One particular greenish hue swept across Bunnymund’s face, and subsequently reappeared in the form of putrid barf. Jack could not help but grimaced at the pathetic sight of the Guardian of Hope.

Jack knew Bunnymund hated heights almost as much as he did Pitch, and would not touch – let along consider – all things aerial even with a 10-foot budge pole if he could help it. He was pretty certain Bunnymund had never seen the night sky from his point of view and since Easter was around the corner, what better way to expand Bunnymund’s horizons?

But Jack was also a careful spirit. As the Guardian of Fun, he knows when to draw the line between fun and dangerous. The Jamie-lost-a-tooth incident definitely drove home the point.

He was prudently vague on the details to Bunnymund, discreetly cautious under Bunnymund’s questioning gaze, carefully optimistic when Bunnymund agreed to whatever buddy-night-out Jack had in mind, and took extra precaution to add more wind under Bunnymund’s proverbial sails before lift-off.   

Jack even threw caution to the wind, quite literally, when he grabbed Bunnymund’s paw and took to the skies. Jack did not even bate an eyelash at the trail of unholy screams and Pookan profanities that followed, but he might have flinched once or twice when Bunnymund’s paw clamped down like a vice. He wanted to be there when Bunnymund finally sees the light in the joy of aerial perspectives, and no amount of pain – both physical or ear wise– will stop him.

In fact, the ever-tightening grip Bunnymund had on Jack’s hand would have been painful if he wasn’t so focused on retching up a storm. Jack silently apologised to any unsuspecting by-passers and migrating flocks – and maybe the odd Baby Tooths or two – below them.

“…Fun, isn’t it?” Jack almost smacked himself. Even to his own ears, it was an open-mouth-insert-foot comment.

There was an awkward interlude, punctuated by Bunnymund’s continued emptying of his stomach contents.

“Er, so…hmm…great night for a spin, isn’t it? Manny’s bright and full, skies are clear…,” Jack trailed off and grinned somewhat sheepishly, like a runaway puppy that knew it had done something wrong. His rueful grin uncurled as Bunnymund managed to look up with hardening jaw muscles and very distinctive flashes of something murderous in his eyes.

Jack was pretty sure he saw a tombstone with the epitaph “Here Lies Jack Frost. Death by Bunny’s foot; screw Hope and Life” gleaned across Bunnymund’s increasingly dilated pupils.

He squashed the urge to hightail into cloud cover and slowed his flight path to a snail’s crawl. 

Bunnymund took a moment to wind down and catch his breath, before suddenly remembering that he was still airborne and reacquainted himself with “the sounds of spewed chunky greens”. Jack winced in pity before loosening his hold on Bunnymund, silently calling the Wind to maintain its hold on the panicking Pooka.

It was a wonder that Bunnymund had yet to slaughter Jack for this “road trip”.  With a temper equal to that of an incubating male ostrich, things tend to fly in more ways than one when he raged down a warpath. The Blizzard of ’68 was proof of that. Perhaps the flight had shorted out Bunnymund’s fury more than Jack had thought, so now all he could do was to glare sharp pointy things at Jack once he reigned in his puke fest.

“You...are dead meat-ugh…once…we’re back…on the ground, ye hear me?” Bunnymund rasped out, hackles rising in agitation as he wrung his body tighter than a trip wire.

Jack raised an eyebrow in response.

“…Is that a rhetorical question?”

Bunnymund’s pupils morphed seamlessly into seething slits that would have put Voldemort’s to shame.

Jack wisely garbled his unobeying tongue at Bunnymund’s visibly darkening look, paws twitching as if itching to wrap them around a long, lean and cold neck.

“You know…flying isn’t so bad once you give it a chance. The sights are incredible from way up here.” Jack decided to go for a more tactful approach, which in hindsight was something he should have done in the first place. Bunnymund was in no condition for jokes of any sort, nor was he in the mood to.  

Bunnymund’s sour demeanour remained resolutely in place as he crossed his arms with a huff and flattened his ears across his back. Despite hovering in midair, he was doing a good job ignoring the lack of anything solid beneath his feet. And Jack in person, for that matter.

Jack sighed heavily, not at all surprised that Bunnymund’s stubbornness once again reared its ugly head.

“Look, why don’t we just cut the flying circus for one moment and just…just let me show you?” Jack smiled gently as he held out an encouraging hand towards Bunnymund. He pretended not to notice the mixture of contempt and irritation that flickered across Bunnymund’s face.

Bunnymund glanced at the offered hand as if it was the evil spawn of Jamie’s dastardly greyhound whats-its-name.  Jack could almost feel the scalding force of Bunnymund’s ironed-on expression, and tried not to check for anything burnt.  

“No tricks or stunts. I promised.” Jack insisted earnestly and floated closer to Bunnymund.

 

_Some enchanted evening_

_You may see a stranger,_

 

Bunnymund’s eyes alternate between Jack’s determined look and his proffered hand for a spell. His scowl lifted a little and his taut body relaxed slightly after a few agonising instances. Jack allowed himself a tiny fragment of hope that things were moving back on course.

That maybe, just maybe, this buddy-night-out could turn into something memorable for both of them.

And when Bunnymund finally extended his paw and wrap it hesitantly around Jack’s hand, Jack’s smile practically glowed in the moonlight.

 

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room_

 

Bunnymund paused, and was silently thankful for the fluff that hid the faint flush spreading across his cheeks. He knew Jack Frost has always been pleasing to the eyes, but had never given it much thought.

That is, until now.

 

_And somehow you know,_ _  
_

_You know even then_

 

Strange, how their relationship had changed over the years. The kind of playful teasing that had just been going on, when somehow Jack knew even Bunnymund’s glares were now different  and much less serious than they had been before, the little battle of “bro-rivalry” that he did not even mind losing at times – it was almost… _affectionate_.

 

_That somewhere you'll see him_ _  
_

_Again and again._

 

He tried not to pay too much attention to that train of thought since just the sight of Jack going through a myriad of overjoyed facial expressions and excited chatter was enough to mesmerise him. It did not help that his own temperature rose as he took in the sight of a serenely smiling Jack with Manny twinkling knowingly behind him. Bugger that looney Moon.

Jack’s other eyebrow joined its raised counterpart.

“You constipated or something?”

And…the moment was gone.

Even if a part of him was more aware of how much the presence of the winter sprite might have just sent his heart a flutter and the blood in his ears pounding, it did not change an iota of how aggravating Jack can be, especially when he usually derived amusement from winding him up. 

Bunnymund silently counted to ten. In hexadecimal.

“…You were going to show me some sights?” Bunnymund managed before steeling himself for what he knew would be a whopper of a roller-coaster.

“As you wish, Kangaroo.” Jack grinned, his blue eyes sparkling where Bunnymund’s gaze tried unsuccessfully to scorch. “Just make sure you’ve checked your seatbelt and barf bag before we continue. I hope you’ll enjoy your flight with Jack Frost Airways.”

Bunnymund shot Jack a withering look.  

Jack was openly laughing now as he coasted both of them leisurely across a blanket of clouds. Bunnymund was overwhelmed for a moment by that wonderful sound before he remembered that they were several thousand feet above the ground. He muffled his mouth with his free paw to avoid an almost (manly) squeak and shut his eyes firmly.

 

_Some enchanted evening_

_Someone may be laughing,_

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Cottontail. I got you.” Jack tried to sooth Bunnymund’s frayed nerves.

The small cool hand that lay gently on his shoulder gave a reassuring squeeze. Bunnymund’s nose twitched towards the smell of freshly fallen snow, but his eyes remained closed.

“Hey, I promised no tricks, right?” Jack chuckled as he tried coaxing Bunnymund out from his almost fetal position. “Give it a chance, _please_?”

A long ear flipped towards Jack’s pleading voice, and Bunnymund hesitated a peep. Cloud wisps trickled by in delicate tendrils, some caressing Bunnymund’s whiskers in an almost teasing way. Moisture began condensing on his face, some of the heavier droplets soaking into his fur. He could feel the coolness of the breeze and almost taste the fresh night air. All was quiet, save for the wind whistling a soothing tune around them.  

His brain finally caught up with him and he realised that yes, Jack kept his word, and yes, they were still cruising at a comfortable pace. With that, he opened his eyes fully to take a good look around him, and was greeted with a _spectacularly breath-taking_ view.

 

_You may hear him laughing,_

_Across a crowded room_

 

The sky is like a dark ocean of midnight blues and sparkling white and gold. So many stars there are, Bunnymund felt as if he could just pick one from the sky and pocket it back to the Warren. It was like Jack and he were dancing upon the suns of other earths and their heavens. Manny beamed in happy approval as He lid the Guardians’ way, and Bunnymund could just make out the dark outline of the forested mountains to the east and the sea to the west.

Jack took that as his cue and flew them both closer towards the city below, and Bunnymund’s breath hitched. Loathed as he was to admit, Jack was right.

The view from the sky was _magnificent_.

 

_And night after night,_

_As strange as it seems_

 

The thousands of lights that dotted the landscape glittered like a kaleidoscope. The roar of night life washed over itself and Bunnymund as Jack flew them closer towards the meandering lights ablaze with energy. The blues resemble the daytime sky, the greens as vibrant as the trees and grass in the Warren. The reds looked like apples and cherries, and the yellows like honey and dandelions. The jagged outlines of the concrete jungle cut into the sky and Bunnymund saw more lights blinked cheerful reds and greens that, unfortunately, were reminiscent of a certain Cossack.

It was a bustling and exhilarating sight as the Guardians flew even closer. The lights of the never sleeping city were near blinding as advertisements, signs and posters hung from almost every building in a dazzling array of colours. The roads that led to and from each nook sported an assembly of transport herding people from one place to another. Cars honking, people shouting from building to building, and blaring music could be heard from seemingly miles around. Each man-made wonder was a testament to architecture, be it modern design or classic etching from centuries ago. The night air was filled with scents of restaurants and street vendors, and any blemish the city might have appeared to have was swallowed up by the urban sprawl.

The huge, seething, colourful and relentlessly moving mass was hypnotizing to watch, and Bunnymund’s inner artist was going starkers at all the sights and sounds. He sorely wished he could just capture the moment on canvas.

Preferably one as big as, his Pookan brotherhood forbid, North’s ego.

“Oooo, yes! This is the only way to travel.” Jack’s cry of happiness drew Bunnymund out of his stupor. The winter sprite’s expression looked like he was in Heaven. He was almost drooling at the wide expanse of space before him and leaned forward ever so slightly, as if he just wanted to plunge right into the embrace of emptiness, but kept himself in check. He turned to Bunnymund with a gaze that said it all, and Bunnymund felt a whole new airy sensation that had nothing to do with motion sickness.

 

_The sound of his laughter_

_Will sing in your dreams._

 

“I told you it’ll be an incredible experience, right?” Jack’s grin was like a million dollars. Bunnymund almost made a grab for a pair of shades from a nearby vendor.

The Pooka could not help but smile at the enthusiasm. “Yeah, yeah, I hear ye. This ain’t half bad. I have ta admit, it’s pretty amazing.”

Jack’s answer was to fidget restlessly and glance between Bunnymund and the endless dark space in front of them.

Bunnymund sighed. “Fine. BUT!” he raised his voice before Jack could start a little happy jig. “We are _not_ going to take off like a storm unleashed. Cruising speed and altitude, ye hear me?”

“Yeah, sure!” Jack agreed all too happily, and Bunnymund’s smile widened into a small grin. “Ya let go of me and I’ll kill ya for unwarranted medical fees and property damage.” He smirked and Jack laughed, giddy about the renewed prospect of flying. He shifted his stance slightly and squeezed Bunnymund’s paw. “Ready?”

Jack needed no prompting. A gust of frost and wind erupted across the land before Jack had even flown two metres and now he was accelerating, grinning with bliss. Jack had heeded Bunnymund’s request and was keeping to a generous speed limit. Bunnymund held onto him as the soft swishing noise of the Wind turned into a ferocious hissing with each new height Jack climbed. Landscape became a blur and the only constant was Jack in front of him, both of them moving at velocities that balanced out the ever present gravitational forces, both of them sharing the thrill of enjoying the vast amount of space...

 

_Who can explain it?_

_Who can tell you why?_

 

Jack glanced behind him quickly and his lips curved upward slightly as he watched Bunnymund. Despite being a ground spirit, the Pooka looked as if for once, he was at peace with the skies. His fur was ruffled by the winds and his muscles pumped, the perfectly toned body of an athlete streamlining itself instinctively to suit its environment.

Then Bunnymund glanced over at him and smiled, warm verdant orbs containing the same joy and happiness Jack was feeling, that he was there to share it with Jack.

 

_Fools give you reasons,_

_Wise men never try._

 

Muscles pumping. Adrenaline dancing in his veins, his flight and the steady hum of the Wind an endless symphony that his body sang, grumpy Pooka gaining a new appreciation for a bird’s eye view, Jack could not be happier. Time lost its meaning as he flew on high across the plains, forests, rocky terrains and tundras, Manny twinkling jovially high above them. When Jack finally slowed to a lazy glide, his chest heaved slightly from the exertion as he made his way carefully through the Moon-kissed clouds.

And when Jack turned towards him with the most ethereal smile he had ever seen, Bunnymund knew, right then, that he wanted to be able to make Jack feel the same, by himself. Completely engulfed by pleasure and joy. Forgetting the rest of the world. Just him and…Jack.

 

_Some enchanted evening_

_When you find your true love,_

 

“Let’s do a Peter Pan and park ourselves on this cloud here.” Jack pointed at a cloud column before sitting on it, pulling Bunnymund down along with him. Bunnymund’s hand was still wrapped around his, and he could feel the other’s pulse (slight faster than his own) and warmth emanating from underneath the fur. It was still a little bit firm from the flight, proprietorial and perhaps…protective?

To Jack, it was somewhat weird as hell – or weird as heaven.      

 He toyed with the thought of struggling against the grip, but decided against it. As long as it did not become too warm, he was happy to stay the way it was. Sighing in content, he curled up against the soft shoulder fluff, a little bolder in his affections since the Pooka was more interested in sounder perching methods. He did feel safe being close to him; after all, Bunnymund had proven that when push comes to shove, he can be open-minded about new experiences.

Jack titled his head slightly upwards and briefly nuzzled against the cozy warmth beside him.  It was…nice.

 

_When you feel him call you_

_Across a crowded room,_

 

Bunnymund blinked, expression blank for a moment as if he had not expected Jack to be this… _daring_.

“…hey, Snowflake?” he whispered, the words sounding slightly strange coming from the usually grumpy rabbit, almost as if he had been rehearsing for this one line for a long time, but had never had the chance to say it. “Ya not getting all air sick on me, are ya?”

“Nope,” Jack replied easily, accustomed to the usual banter between them. His gaze was warm as he looked up with a cheeky smirk. “But it was nice of you to ask.”

“What can I say? You’re responsible for my safety,” Bunnymund shot back smoothly, his intestines doing a little bubbly back-flip at the way Jack’s lips twitched upwards as he said it. He wanted nothing more than to run a paw through the sprite’s silvery white hair, showing for once a physical sign of his affection…

‘ _This is getting ridiculous. What are you, a timid, love-struck human teen?_ ’ Bunnymund inwardly berated himself and took a little breath.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached out until his paw made contact with the head currently resting on his shoulder and ran it though untamed curls as gently as carefully.

Jack at once looked at him, eyes widened in slight surprise, but not trying to escape the continuing touch, frozen in place.

Bunnymund’s fingers trailed along his scalp once more, the Guardian of Hope’s heart racing as he feared rejection and repulsion from the winter spirit. But the next thing Jack did was to incline his head ever so slightly, allowing the Pooka to pat his head even further and he even, for one brief moment, closed his eyes at the touch.

 

_Then fly to his side,_

 

Bunnymund’s body was rigid with apprehension in every fibre of his being. This could not be happening…his paw ceased his motion to gently cup the side of Jack’s face instead, lifting his head slightly and blue eyes opened again to look at him, questioning and expectant now.

Air was something of a rarity all of a sudden for one E. Aster Bunnymund. He had never done this before. Usually he has a witty comeback for any situation involving Jack, but now his tongue was not only tied, but also officially mutinied along with his brain and set up camp within the constricting quarters of his mouth.

“Jack, I…,” he struggled for words and the silence seemed to stretch.

Jack’s lips pulled into a small smile as his eyes shone just a little brighter.

“I like you too, Kangaroo.”

 

_And make him your own_

 

Those words seemed to ignite fireworks inside Bunnymund’s body. The paw that had lain on the side of Jack’s face now slide wordlessly onto the back of his neck, the Pooka slowly moving Jack’s head forward.

A tiny part of Bunnymund’s brain screamed that this was not a good idea. It had been a very long time since he actively seeked out companionship, not since the Pooka brotherhood was wiped out. That part of his brain insisted that this was simply a result of prolonged loneliness; that he should stop right now before either of them got hurt.

“Bunny…,” Jack whispered, closing his eyes again.

 

_Or all through your life_

 

And then Bunnymund shoved that part into the deepest areas of the metaphorical closet in his head and told it to stuff itself.

Because if Jack had to live with 300 years of bone-aching loneliness, then Bunnymund wanted to make sure he did not have to go through what he himself went through again. He will personally see to that.

 

_You may dream all alone._

 

Jack’s face, being human, was made for kissing. Bunnymund’s face, on the other hand, resembled a rabbit and was made for nuzzling. Both managed to compromise as human lips found twitching nose.

Both Guardians’ chests were suddenly filled with Tooth’s wings (butterfly wings don’t quite cut it in this situation) at the contact.

 

_Once you have found him,_

 

Jack was burning up under the chaste “kiss”. His eyes were closed, his hands now hesitantly grasping Bunnymund’s broad shoulders, feeling the thick fur under his bare fingers. Bunnymund’s strong arms tightened around his body and dropped to his waist. Jack’s body was lean enough for one of Bunnymund’s long arms to encircle without problems; with both arms, Jack felt as if he was being enveloped in a deliciously cozy blanket. At some point Bunnymund had worked his lips up to meet Jack’s awkwardly. It was a meeting between cool and tingly, and warm and soft; yet Jack could not help but marveled at the way Pooka lips feel beneath his chapped lips.

 

_Never let him go._

 

The Wind decided to add in Her own spin and twirled the embracing Guardians gentle above the cloud. With the starry night backdrop, the scene of Jack and Bunnymund slowly spinning in midair is a peaceful sight to behold, like a pair of ballroom dancers waltzing to some unheard song.

They seemed to melt into each other, eyes closed as they lost track of where their bodies stopped and each other’s began. Both felt strangely safe and comfortable, like a perfect dream. For once, there were no worries, no fears; just a calm and settled feeling. Somehow, it did not matter anymore, whether the hug is tight or loose, or whether the kiss is shy or passionate; it was just Jack and Bunnymund.

Jack pulled back with a small chuckle. “Never thought I’d wind up kissing the Easter kangaroo at the end of Jack Frost Airways.”

“Don’t you start,” Bunnymund shot back, nudging against Jack’s forehead as if to make a point and then nuzzling him lightly on the nose with a cocky grin. “Let’s continue from where we left off, shall we?”

“Point taken,” Jack replied and leaned in for more.

 

_Once you have found him,_

_Never let him go!_

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean to maim The Sound of Music. Really.
> 
> Raging and/or scared Bunnymund is a fun bunny to write about. I don’t usually write cheesy romantic stories since I suck at them, so if you managed to live through the Easter “surprise”, I salute your bravery.
> 
> Yea…it might have been rushed towards the end and a little cavity-inducing, but you try to be coherent at 3am in the morning. On a school day at that.


End file.
